


Special Delivery from the North

by showurselfelsa (kanshou87)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Although planes weren't invented yet, BAMF Spirits, Based on fanart: shibasakipage, Clueless Elsa, Crack Fic, Day 5: Nature, Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsanna Week 2021 (Disney), F/F, Nokk decided to turn in an water airplane, spirits decided to gang up against the Fifth Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/showurselfelsa
Summary: Queen Anna got a surprise delivery from the Enchanted Forest.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Elsanna Week 2021





	Special Delivery from the North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shibasakipage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shibasakipage).



> Entry for Elsanna Week 2021 - Crack fic for prompt Day 5: Nature.  
> Inspired by fan comic by shibasakipage. Please check out her twitter here: https://twitter.com/shibasakipage.

The peace in the Arendelle Castle morphed into chaos when Gale, the mischievous Wind Spirit burst through the windows. Its enthusiasm caused havoc in the Queen's office; documents were strewn on the floor accompanying pieces of overturned furniture. 

"What has gotten into you, Gale?!" Anna asked in frustration, clearly annoyed with the Spirit's sudden outburst. All the treaties that she had signed this afternoon were in a mess, some blotched by spilt ink. "Stop this right now, or I will tell..." 

Floating in the middle of the gust, was Nokk, the water spirit. The majestic water horse looked a bit off; the Queen noticed that its belly looked bigger than usual. It tapped its heels and turned to its side. Anna's eyes widened when the Water Spirit's crystallised skin turned transparent, revealing the person that was in her mind. 

"Elsa!" 

Her sister's complexion looked paler than usual. 

"Anna?" The Fifth Spirit inched closer to the horse's flank, banging her fists. "Anna, please get me out of here! I don't know what's gotten into them." 

"Guys, please cut it out. Let Elsa go!" 

Nokk nodded and morphed its body into water form, releasing the captive inside its belly. Gale circled Elsa's body and pushed her, the momentum thrust her to Anna's open arms. The two Spirits faced each other, as though there were communicating, before disappearing from the room. 

Anna threw her elder sister a sympathetic glance, brushing the dishevelled bangs from her forehead. 

"Tell me what happened?" 

Elsa cradled her throbbing head. 

"I'm not sure, actually. The Spirits just decided to turn on me, and the next thing I knew I am here." 

Anna arched an eyebrow. 

"That's odd. Was there something you did that triggered them?" 

Elsa paused for a second. 

"Well, I remembered coming back from Ahtohallan with Nokk and Bruni. Gale was with me too. We were chatting about random things, you know, like how much I miss you and stuff." Elsa hugged herself. "And then all the sudden, they sort of went berserk. Gale swooped in and grabbed Bruni away, and Nokk threw me off into the sea."

A glint of realisation flashed in Anna's eyes, but she quickly hid it, not wanting to interrupt her sister's story. 

The younger faked a gasp, "That's horrible."

"The next thing I knew, I was trapped in Nokk's body, being thrown across the fjord by Earth Giants. Bruni didn't even lift a finger to help." Elsa sniffed and buried her head into her sister's embrace. "Maybe they realised how incompetent I am, and now they hate me." 

_ Gosh, Elsa can be really dense sometimes.  _

Anna burst into a hearty laugh, eyes watered. 

"I may not be the Fifth Spirit, but I am sure the Spirits meant no malice. They brought you to me, didn't they?" Anna said, hooking her arms under Elsa's kneecaps and shoulder, lifting her bridal style.

"Forget about them. I'm sure you are very exhausted from your travel. Let me take care of you tonight, Elsa."

The End. 

Additional content

Fan comic by @shibasaki Twitter - Link to art: <https://twitter.com/shibasakipage/status/1344590810528923649?s=20>


End file.
